This invention relates to an archery bow of the now popular compound type, such as those disclosed in the above-identified patents. By using over-center eccentric structure, the devices of these patents provide a maximum draw force at an intermediate bowstring position.
The present invention is based on the discovery that the use of eccentric sheaves and the like can be eliminated while still providing the desired variable bowstring force action.
Broadly in accordance with the invention, a concentric sheave is provided at each of the bow limb tips, and a pivotable lever is mounted at each end of the handle. Each lever is connected via cable between the opposite or remote end sheave and its adjacent bowstring end, and the nearby end sheave, where the cable is anchored. Furthermore, a tensioning cable of fixed length is connected between each lever and its respective nearby or adjacent bow limb tip. Where the bowstring is drawn, the levers will be pivoted to an over-center position and the tensioning cable will cooperate with the lever assembly to provide a variable drawing force and a positive mechanical stop for the drawing action.